


something if happens like this

by Diamondy



Category: Diamondy
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondy/pseuds/Diamondy





	something if happens like this

我已然忘了是什么时候见到那个怪人的。  
只记得那日我随母亲去向父亲问安，便恰好在府里看见他。时值春季，正是庭院中樱花盛开的日子，他穿着白色狩衣端坐在回廊里，背对着父亲的房间，姿态似是护卫，神情却不像真正的护卫那样严肃。樱花的花瓣乘着风一路跌落到走廊木板上、他的膝上和手边，他倒也没刻意拂去那些淡粉色的东西，只是任风再次卷走它们。  
我望见他狩衣上华丽的纹样和胸口再明显不过的家徽，不用细看也能得知这衣料是上乘物什，他身上的饰物亦是。如此可见，他是父亲那边的人。更准确地说，他只归属于父亲的调遣，并不在母亲可干预的范围内，因我从未与他见过，也不曾见母亲与他接触，自然也谈不上侍奉的事。  
那个人朝我看过来了。  
我和他隔着半条走廊，按理说，穿过庭院会走得更快些，但那人规规矩矩沿着走廊绕了大半圈，才在我眼前停下了。

你是谁。  
这是我对他说的第一句话。  
虽然可以直接向父亲询问这人的身份，但万不可真的开口，否则可能会听到并不想知道的东西，因此只能自己询问。  
明明今日仅是第一次见面，我却有这样的直觉。

那人显然没想到我会先开口，他没有马上回答，只是眨了眨眼，像不知所措而产生的本能反应。我注意到他一双眼睛是细长的形状，眼尾挑上去一抹。即使不出声，那金色的瞳仁看着却总像要说些什么一样。

等我回过神，他已经做出了应答。

“我是鬼切，是主人的——” 他顿了顿，“侍从”。

真的是侍从吗？

直觉第二次提醒我，这个人，“鬼切”，不仅仅是父亲的侍从，但具体要说父亲和他是什么关系，恐怕连他本人都无法说明。


End file.
